Darker Side of Love
by Relly-Cody-forever
Summary: When Kane takes a sudden interest in Kelly Kelly, what will she do to keep the identity of her boyfriend a secret. Will she lie and put other people in danger, or will the risk be too much for her to take? No matter what, Love is a beautiful thing.
1. Unforgettable Words

_Darker Side of Love!!!!!!_

**Ch.1: Unforgettable Words**

Melina walked through the hallway kicking the air as she went. She stretched out her arm and stopped abruptly at the door of her tag team partner for tonight. She stopped at white door and paused for a brief second before knocking on the door.

"Kel you ready?" Melina spoke as she knocked on the locker room door of Kelly Kelly.

Kelly turned her head up from the text she was sending.

"Crap! My match" she thought to herself, placing her phone back into her bag and walked to let Melina in.

"About time, and what are you still not dressed for? Come on Kel we only have like" Melina paused and looked at the invisible watch on her hand, "10 minutes until we have to start the show"

"I know, I know" Kelly moaned, "I just got distracted that's all"

"Distracted? By what? There's nothing in here to do and you have no man" Melina responded

"I know, I just heard from my sister" Kelly lied

"Well that's nice and all, but we only have 8 minutes now so get ready, like NOW!" Melina commanded.

"Okay, going now" Kelly smiled and laughed walking to her bag and picking out the pink and silver attire she brought with her to wrestle in tonight.

**5 minutes later **

"Kel, what's this? Wow a rose!" Melina spoke out

"What are you talking about" Kelly said coming from the changing room while she tied the back of her top to finish dressing.

"Someone gave you a rose, wait not just a rose, but a dozen of them" Melina told finding the rest of the flowers hidden behind Kelly's bag.

"Where did these come from?" Kelly asked taking the roses from Melina and began to search for a card.

"I don't know, weren't they here before?"

"No"

"Well they must've been snook in here when I went to get a water" Melina spoke holding up the bottle she had for proof.

"You left the door open! Mel I was changing! What if this person saw me?" Kelly told, trying to make Melina feel guilty. Kelly brought the roses up to her nose smelling them, "They smell nice"

"Well for one, if you would be ready and on time we wouldn't worry about unwanted walk ins and for two they do smell really nice. You're single and you get flowers, how do you manage that?" Melina joked.

"I guess I'm just loved by everyone" Kelly joked

"I guess so. So it didn't have a card?"

"Nope, doesn't look like it" Kelly spoke, somewhat disappointed that the identity still, after months of secretly dating, couldn't be revealed. She knew exactly who had sent them and wanted to scream in joy to Melina how excited and in love she was, but she just couldn't.

"That sucks, what am I doing, now you're distracting me. Let's go we got a match" Melina told walking out of the room

Kelly smiled at the flowers once more, and place them all down except for one. She brought the single flower to her nose and let the soft fragrance come to her nose. She smiled again thinking of her secret love, the one man who was able to capture her heart, a heart that has been hard to capture, her one and only.

Only a handful of people knew about Kelly's hidden romance, of course they were her parents and sister. The only other people that knew were Torrie, who Kelly missed dearly since her retirement, and her closet friend on the active roster today, Eve Torres.

"Come on Kel" Melina stormed back in and forced the young blonde diva to move out of her trance and in the process dropped the rose she held so tight in her hand.

"Melina!" Kelly shouted almost losing her balance as she was pulled out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well we gotta go" Melina spoke, taking Kelly's hand as the two began to walk down the hallway talking and going over strategies for their match happening in under a minute.

Back in Kelly's now empty locker room, a tall shadow emerged from a corner in the room. He walked up to the dropped rose. He stared at it fiercely and intensely. The tall bald figure bent down and picked up the rose that Kelly had dropped. He brought it to his nose and smelt it as well. He smiled evilly and almost sadistically. He laughed an evil, loud almost sinful laugh. The man took the flower from his nose and brought it to his other hand. He brought his hands together and closed them on the flower, squeezing tightly, crushing the flower making its petals fall to the ground. He laughed again and walked slowly out of the room, with the crushed and demolished rose in his hand.

_**RAW Live!**_

"_Holla Holla Holla Holla" _ blasted through the arena. Kelly stepped out of the curtain, smiling and waving, shaking her hips to the beat of the song. She jotted down the ramp, smacking a few fans hands along the way and pointing to everyone in the audience to show her appreciation for their warm welcome. Kelly climbed up the short set of stairs and did her trademark entrance, getting in and going to the corner to rev up the fans even more. She winked to the crowd and pointed before jumping down and walked to center of the ring, awaiting the arrival of Melina.

Melina made her way to the ring next, followed by Beth and Jillian along with Santino Marella.

Kelly walked around the ring to her corner, where she and Melina decided she would start the match.

"Okay" Kelly spoke, giving the flexible Latino diva a high five as she exited the ring.

Kelly turned her attention to the corner opposite her, where the tone deaf songstress Jillian was standing, messing with her hair telling Kelly to bring it on.

Kelly smiled and giggled slightly, beginning to circle the ring as Jillian did. Quickly the two divas locked up. Jillian applied an armbar on Kelly who reversed it quickly into a headlock.

"I don't know if you know this King, but Kelly Kelly, in a recent issue of WWE magazine was called the hardest hitting diva" Michael Cole pointed out in his commentary.

Back in the ring Jillian quickly whipped Kelly into the ropes only for Kelly to counter with a flying headscissors.

"Oh the hardest hitting diva. I thought you were going to say the hottest looking diva, which I would agree with as well." The King spoke to Michael Cole.

"Yes, I would agree with that too" Cole added with a small chuckle as he watched Kelly be flipped by Jillian, landing on her feet.

"You know every time we see Kelly Kelly in the ring, we always talk about how great her athleticism is" King spoke

"Oh come on, what a cheap shot my Beth Phoenix" Cole told as Beth pulled Kelly down by the hair as she was whipped into the ropes.

"Uh huh oh, gooda job miya Beth Phoenix!" Santino applauded in his horrible English.

Kelly felt a hard hit to her chest when Jillian placed a falling elbow on her. Jillian began to pound Kelly's to the ground. Over and over, about 5 times Jillian made Kelly's head hit the mat.

"Look at Jillian, she's really aggressive tonight.... wait is she smiling?" Cole asked scared at Jillian's eagerness to inflict pain.

"1...2.." the ref spoke, stopping his count as Kelly kicked out.

"Oh somebody stop this! Poor Kelly" Cole complained as Kelly cried out in pain as she was stretched out, her head being pulled back on the top rope painfully.

"Aghh!!!! Aghh!" Kelly screamed

"1...2.. come on Jillian break it up" the referee demanded

"Okay" Jillian agreed dropping her grip on Kelly.

Kelly crawled to center of the ring, quickly being stopped by Jillian. She was set up in a upright position, and then felt her back rest on Jillian's knee, then felt more pain on her neck as it was stretched again.

Kelly grimaced in pain once more, reaching out her hand, wanting desperately to tag in Melina.

"Come on Kelly!!!" Melina yelled, hitting the turnbuckle trying to get the crowd to help get Kelly back in the match.

"Aghh!" Kelly let out as Jillian's fist met her stomach.

"Oh yeah, how do you like that Kelly? HUH!!!" Jillian screeched, bringing Kelly to a standing position, and then kneeing her in the stomach three times.

"Oh yeah" Jillian spoke setting Kelly up for a backbreaker. Jillian lifted Kelly up but Kelly countered and flipped over Jillian's shoulder. Kelly quickly crawled to make the tag, but to no avail as Jillian levitated Kelly off the mat, causing Kelly to have an impactful face first landing.

"Oh Jillian knocked Melina off the apron!" Cole shouted

"Oh here we go, and Kelly, look at this, Kelly with the roll-up" King and Cole spoke in unison

"1...2...3" the ref counted.

"YES!! She did it, Kelly did it!" King shouted

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and Melina" Lilian, the RAW ring announcer spoke over the blasting of Holla 2009.

Kelly walked to the center of the ring holding her stomach with her left hand as her right hand was raised in victory.

"What the hell Jillian! Jillian from behind" Cole spoke frustrated.

"Wait look at Beth" King added as Melina was knocked off the apron once again.

Jillian kicked Kelly repeatedly, soon with Beth joining in with her.

A huge blast of pyro went off as the lights dimmed red. Appearing at the top of the ramp was the Big Red Machine Kane, walking with a purpose.

"Oh my god... It's it's Kane! What it is Kane doing out here?" Cole talked befuddled

Jillian and Beth backed into the ropes, slowly watching as Kane came closer and closer to the ring. Finally, he reached the apron and climbed in quickly. As quickly as he was in, Beth and Jillian were out.

Kane walked to the ropes closet the announce table, staring at Beth and Jillian. Glaring evilly at them.

"We have no problems with you, we have no problems with you" Beth spoke as Santino screamed like a scared little girl.

Kane stopped staring and turned his attention back to Kelly, slowly approaching her laid out body in the center of the ring. He moved to her head, staring down at her.

Kelly began to move slowly. She brought herself to a seated position, turning herself to where she could see the scary and haunting figure staring down at her. A look of feared appeared on her face, as she scooted on her bottom away from Kane.

No matter where Kelly scooted Kane followed. He followed with the same intense and focused look on his face. Slowly moving at the pace Kelly was.

Kelly kept scooting, not removing her eyes from the monster before her. She was scared to death. What did he want with her? She didn't even know him? Why was this happening? Were all questions that had entered Kelly's head.

Kelly kept scooting until there were nowhere else to scoot. She was trapped at the bottom turnbuckle, with the Big Red Monster towering over her. Not for long was he towering, when suddenly he squatted down to meet Kelly face to face.

Kelly shook in fear, seeing the cold stare of Kane up close, feeling his breath hit her face. It was terrifying.

Her breathing quickened. Kelly stared as Kane moved his arm, extending it and his hand. He stayed there with his hand extended, waiting for her to take it.

Kelly glanced down at his hand, nervously thinking of what to do. She quickly and slyly slid under the bottom rope and out of the ring away from Kane.

She didn't take her eyes off him though. And that proved to be a good thing as Kane stepped out and began to follow Kelly to the back.

Kelly walked backwards, trying her hardest not to fall and to keep her eye on the freak in front of her. Kelly kept walking slowly up the ramp now. Trying her hardest to walk fast but be caution not to fall. She got to the top of the ramp, and Kane was close behind. Kelly turned and took off running.

Kelly was running quick, turning her head systematically looking out for Kane.

"Sorry, excuse me" Kelly kept saying running into members of stage crew and other superstars like Jaime Nobel and Dolph Ziggler.

Kelly kept walking, taking her eyes off what was in front of her, but keeping her eye on Kane. Luckily she didn't see any sight of Kane, but still cautiously looked behind.

"Aghh, ugh. Sorry" Kelly spoke fast trying to continue on her journey away from Kane.

"Whoa, sorry doesn't cut it" a voice familiar to Kelly spoke, pulling her arm , causing her to come back to him.

"Miz please let me go. Kane's after me please" Kelly pleaded trembling in terror.

"I could, but what's the fun in that?" The Miz asked slightly chuckling at his former girlfriend.

"Miz please" Kelly spoke turning her head, "Oh my god he's right there" Kelly spoke shaking harder and in a fragile voice, "Please Please!" she pleaded

"Ummmm.... Nope, not gonna happen" Miz spoke chuckling again, accidentally loosening his grip on Kelly.

"Ugh.. ugh" Kelly struggled, finally getting free and taking off down the hallway.

Miz took off seeing Kane closely approaching, he wanted nothing to do with the Big Red Machine.

Kelly wiped the tears that were now forming in her eyes away. She kept moving.

"Ugh!" she moaned as she tripped on a camera cord falling flat on her face.

Kane turned the corner and saw the young blonde on the ground. Still a far distance from her, he began calling her name

"Kelly, come on Kelly" he told in his demonic and creepy voice.

Kelly's fear increased, as she shot up quickly, beginning to move again. She was limping as her ankle was hurting from the fall, but tried so hard to speed up. Kelly turned a corner when she saw Kane a few inches away.

"Oh god!" Kelly thought in her head

"Come on Kelly, no need to hide" Kane spoke

Kelly came to a halt at a dead end. She was stuck, she had nowhere left to run too. She ducked into a small corner, hoping Kane would over look her. She buried her face in her hands, shaking uncontrollably.

Kane turned the same corner. Walking quickly up the hallway, stopping when he saw Kelly huddle over in a corner.

He laughed softly and demonic like, approaching Kelly, pushing her closely into the wall.

"We need to talk" he whispered in deep breaths.

Kelly gulped in fear, crying and shaking. All she could do was nod, because there was no excaping the monster from hell now.

Kelly felt a hard grip on her wrist, as she was force to move as Kane moved. She was still trembling, not knowing where she was going or what was going to happen. All she could do was follow, she wanted to escape but couldn't try because she was no match. And plus, it would only make the angriest man in the world angrier.

Kane took Kelly to a greenish brown colored door and opened it.

"Ladies first" he told

Kelly stared up at him, slowly walking into the room and past him.

"What do you..."

"Sit down"

Kelly did not, she was afraid to move, frozen almost.

"Sit Down"

Kelly did not budge again.

"SIT DOWN!" Kane yelled in her face.

Kelly jerked back at his outburst of anger, but still did not sit.

"SIT DOWN!! NOW!!!" he commanded

This made Kelly sit, silently, shaking.

"Good evening isn't it Kelly?" Kane asked

Kelly didn't know what to say, so instead she agreed and nodded.

"Good." Kane told, quickly bending down to place his face right directly above Kelly's shoulder.

"So" he spoke with a voice intended to scare, "You wanna know why I brought you here? Don't you Kelly?"

Kelly whimpered silently, "ye...yess"

"Come on Kelly you know why. I mean don't you remember? Don't you feel it?" Kaned asked moving his head to her other shoulder.

"Know what? Feel what?"

"How soon you forget" Kane spoke in anger, "well let's refresh your memory" Kane told, moving to a empty table in the room, slamming his hands down on it.

Kelly jumped, and turned her head towards Kane.

"Last week, you told me that love was a beautiful thing." he spoke in a cooler, yet still scary tone.

"It was only part of the award, we were presenting couple of the year" Kelly spoke shaking

"Really? I felt something when you said that. A feeling of light. And I hate light. So Kelly, do you feel the light? Or are you just another person who wants to take advantage of me? Huh Kelly" Kane spoke quickly re-emerging at the side of Kelly, face to face.

Kelly brought her hands to her face in fear. Gasping and crying, terrified.

"If you're here to use me, then get up and leave right now." Kane told viciously.

Kelly was shouting "get up" in her head but couldn't. She tried to move, slowly being able to pull herself up from the chair.

Kane stood at the now open door, waiting for Kelly's action.

Kelly got up and slowly made her way for the door. She walked to the door, approaching slowly.

Kane slammed the door shut, as Kelly fell back into the seat.

He laughed psychotically, "I knew you felt something for me" he told laughing evilly, in the face of a crying Kelly Kelly.

"How does it feel to know I like you back. You know I usually don't like people like I like you. Usually I hate people. But not you." Kane told neurotically in Kelly's ear.

"Kane I don't like you" Kelly spoke, regretting it as soon as she said it

"What?!" he asked anger arriving back in his voice, going back to standing straight.

"I.. I..I..I mean, not as a loving way. More like.. a..a..a friend" Kelly told through her tears.

"Oh I get it, there's someone else. Isn't there?"

Kelly said nothing.

"Well, ANSWER ME!!!!!!" Kane told pounding his fist on the table, denting the center of it in.

Kelly let out a small scream, tears falling harder and faster now.

"ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!" Kane shouted, this time getting close in Kelly's face

"Yes!" Kelly admitted in fear.

Kane laughed again, even more psychotic.

Kelly sniffled and cried more.

"Who?" Kane answered in almost an unrecognizable voice.

Kelly shook her head to answer no.

"Who?" Kane repeated.

Kelly still said nothing. She was not going to let her boyfriend suffer to the hands of Kane. No matter what Kane decided to do to her, she wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't going to risk hurting the greatest guy she had ever had to pleasure to know, let alone date. No matter what, she would not reveal his name, even if it caused her pain.

"That's okay Kelly. You don't have to tell me. But I will find out, whether you like it or not" Kane spoke going back to the table.

Within an instant, Kelly felt a sharp and longing pain on her face. Kane had moved back to face her, this time grabbing her jaw, tight, forcing her to look him in his evil eyes.

"Tell me Kelly. I don't wanna hurt you, but I will. Because you see the longer you keep quiet, the more pain I cause. And no one loves pain like I do" Kane spoke laughing psychotically again, but longer and louder.

"Just think of what I can do.... Do you really want to go through that Kelly?" Kane asked evilly smiling

Kelly stared at him through her teary eyes. She imagined the pain Kane can inflict on a person. She knew what he was capable of. But still she was determine by love. The love she felt for this one man was so strong, that she would do anything for him.

"So have you decided yet Kelly?"

Kelly thought quickly, not knowing how much time Kane would allow. She thought and thought until something hit her. She thought of someone she couldn't stand with a passion. The most arrogant person she had ever came across.

"Miz" she whispered softly, with her head down.

"Wise choice Kelly" Kane spoke

Kelly rose her head up to meet Kane's evil eyes.

"Thank you Kelly, now Kane's gotta go, and you're free to leave. Bye Kelly"

"Wait...." Kelly blurted out stopping Kane from leaving.

"Yes?" he answered coming back closer to Kelly.

"please don't hurt him" Kelly added

Kane laughed again, "Oh Kelly, love is a wonderful thing... remember" He told laughing as he walked out the door.

Kelly stayed in the chair for a short period of time. She hated lying, but she had to. Kelly got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to live the dark and dreary room.

_**Later in the Evening**_

"What the hell? Why is he doing back out here?" Cole asked befuddled as Kane reappeared in the arena, walking down the ramp once more, but this time to a ring filled with male superstars.

"I don't Cole, but I guess we find out" King answered his announce team partner.

"Wait a minute! Kane just kicked Morrison out of the ring! What the hell is going on? I think Kane has gone crazy." Cole shouted

"Like he wasn't already crazy" King added

"Yeah... wait!!! Tombstone!!! Tombstone!!!!! Tombstone on Miz!" Cole shouted in a excited yet confused manner.

"Wait!!! Does this mean... is Miz Kelly's crush?" King asked more worried about Kelly's interest than the Miz himself.

"It has to be! Why would Kane do this if he wasn't" Cole finished.

Kane placed his leg over the top rope exiting the ring, walking with a grin on his face up the ramp. He stopped at the top, turned around and chuckled evilly before walking backstage.

_**Back in the Diva's Locker Room**_

Kelly slid on her blue track pants and quickly grabbed her jacket from the cubby her bag was in. She placed one arm in and began to put her second arm in when Candice Michelle and Melina walked in.

"Oh my god Kelly!" Candice said quickly walking to see if her friend was okay.

"Are you okay?" Melina spoke in worry

"Did he hurt you?" Melina and Candice both asked in unison touching Kelly's shoulders to comfort her.

"No, he didn't hurt me" Kelly answered

"You wanna talk about it" Melina asked placing a hand on Kelly's back to console her friend.

"No..." Kelly softly told adjusting her hoodie

"Why didn't you tell us, since when did you like Miz again?" Candice spoke up

"The Miz... Are you serious?" Kelly spoke zipping up her hoodie and walked out of the locker room

"Should we follow her?" Candice asked, still concerned for Kelly's well being

"No, I mean I don't think she'd talk to us even if she wanted us to follow her" Melina spoke in a sigh.

Kelly walked to her car and opened the door and slid in. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell. Kelly looked at the screen and saw she had four missed calls and received seven texts, all from her boyfriend.

Kelly quickly texted back:

_'Babe, I'm going back to the hotel when you finish your match come there quick_

_I love you_

_-Kel' _

Kelly pressed the green send button and shut off her phone. She ran her hand through her hair in fear. Fear of the of what happened tonight and fear of what lies ahead.

_**At the Hotel**_

Kelly walked the hallway of the 10th floor of the Hilton Hotel. She passed room after room. Finally she came upon her room and unlocked it, going inside.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of Rocky Road ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and began eating as she walked into the living area. Kelly trailed the room eating and thinking, waiting for her man to arrive.

Kelly sat on the couch staring into space. She had on _Desperate Housewives, _but wasn't paying any attention to it. She held the cup of hot tea in her hand she had made minutes ago to help calm her of the darkness she had experienced a little of a hour ago. She brought the cup up to her mouth when she heard the door knob jiggle.

Randy stood outside of Kelly's hotel room jiggling with the key, worried so much about Kelly's safety that he didn't realize he was using his car key instead of the room key to unlock the door.

"Come on! Damn it!! WORK" He told himself frustrated.

Kelly rose from the couch and opened the door, "Randy!" she told relieved to see him.

"Oh my god, Kelly, baby are you okay?" Randy spoke grabbing her in his arms and holding her tight.

"Randy it was horrifying!" Kelly told breaking into tears on Randy's shoulder

"Shhh... it's alright baby. I'm here, I'll protect you. I'm here, it's okay." Randy told trying to calm the nerves of his girlfriend, Kelly Kelly.

Randy loosened his grip on Kelly, allowing her to be free from his grip so he could move into the inside of his hotel room. He walked in and shut the door behind him locking it as well. He then grabbed Kelly's hand and walked with her to the couch.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? He didn't...." Randy stopped

Kelly shook her head no.

Randy felt a bit of relief wash over him.

"Thank God!" he told kissing the temple of Kelly who had her head on his chest.

"So what did he want, are you sure your okay" Randy asked, persistently trying to look out for Kelly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous and scared. I don't know, he just snapped. I don't think he wanted to hurt me. I think he just wanted me to like him in ways I can't. And rejection was hard, and he snapped."

"I'm so sorry, you'll never go through that again" Randy spoke with his hands around her shoulders

"Randy..." Kelly spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Yeah baby" he spoke rubbing her head.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Lying I mean" Kelly asked

Randy kissed her forehead again, "Of course you did, I don't what I'd do if he laid his hands on you. Baby I promise you he's not going to hurt you. I promise"

Kelly nodded, burying her head deeper into Randy's embrace.

"Come on, I think what you need is rest" Randy spoke picking Kelly up bridal style, carrying her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Randy I love you" Kelly spoke half asleep

"I love you too" he spoke bending down to kiss her lips softly, "Now goodnight. And don't worry, it's all over now" he spoke

"At least I hope so" he whispered in a low voice where no one could hear, "For his sake, it better be over" Randy whispered, sitting down on the bed next to the sleeping Kelly Kelly, watching her closely. He ran his hand through her hair repeatedly, watching her sleep peacefully and worry free. Randy got up and removed his jeans and t-shirt and slid next to Kelly in the bed. He place a kiss on her head one more time before turning the night lamp off and falling asleep.

Night Kel, I love you" he spoke, as he drifted asleep.


	2. Midnight Surprise

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all are enjoying your days off and spending it with your loved ones! So here is the second chapter to my latest story, and this was intended to surprise one Jorrieprincess. So I hope it works! Once again, Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year and Happy Reading. **

**Chapter 2: Midnight Surprise**

The sound of _'Buzz....Beep...Buzzzzz' _ filled the hotel room room of Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly.

Kelly rose from the bed and glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to her side of the bed. She stared at it and read that it was 8:45am. A yawn escaped the young blonds mouth as she stretched her arms high in the air. She then scooted herself out of bed and turned the alarm off, before heading to the bathroom.

Shortly afterwards Randy awoke from his peaceful nights sleep, yawning loudly as he looked over to see an empty space next to him. He rose to a seated position, rushing his hand over his face to wake himself up.

"Hey sleepyhead" Kelly spoke tying her hair into a ponytail as she walked out from the bathroom in a white tank and black sweats.

"Heyyy...." he told between another yawn, "sweetheart"

"What are you doing up so early? I thought you were going to rest today?" Kelly smiled just outside of the bathroom door.

"I planned to, but it's hard when the person I care about the most isn't right here with me"

"Awww" Kelly spoke forming her face into a puppy dog pout, "Well, is there anything I can do to help you relax?" Kelly asked giggling walking over to him.

"Well maybe, I bet I can come up with something" Randy told, grinning and flashing his signature hot smirk.

"Oh can you now?" Kelly told walking even closer to Randy

"Yeah, you know I was thinking... that maybe... you could.. rejoin me in bed. I really think that would help relax me." he told convincingly

"Hmm... that sounds like a great idea"

"I thought it was myself" he told smiling, scooting himself over so Kelly could join him.

"Yeah, it really is, but I have something better."

"Ohh... Well what is that? It has to be great to be better than my idea."

"Trust me, it is. Now close your eyes and get ready" Kelly spoke, watching Randy obey her request.

"Okay open them now." Kelly spoke

Randy opened his eyes, hoping that he'd see Kelly under the mistletoe or something, but instead her saw something white and soft meet his face.

"What the hell" Randy spoke placing his hands over his face as shield from the pillow attack he was receiving from Kelly.

Kelly giggled and kept hitting Randy with the pillows forcefully.

"Hey no fair!" Randy yelled grabbing a pillow of his own to even the odds.

"Don't even think about it. Men are not allowed to hit women" Kelly warned as Randy raised the pillow in the air, "besides we all know I can hit harder than you" Kelly spoke knocking the pillow from his hands with a cheap shot. "Oh yeah, and I faster" she told smiling innocently at her boyfriends face of hurt pride.

"Wow, that was ruthless... I like that in my women" Randy told winking at Kelly

Kelly giggled, shaking her head at his one track mind, "Really, well then you'll love this" she told nailing him once again with the pillow.

"Hey hey hey!" Randy repeated quickly jumping from the bed and the hard repeating stries he was receiving from Kel.

He made his way around the bed in almost a dancing motion, dodging the pillows being thrown at him.

He quickly stopped in front of Kelly, still holding his hands in front of his face for protection. Quickly he reached for her hands, forcefully pulling her onto the bed which had now fallen onto.

"RANDY!! AGH!" Kelly yelled being pulled down by him, landing on top of him on the bed. She began to laugh uncontrollably. She held her eyes closed together, laughing hard to the point where she could of cried.

Randy chuckled as well, trying to remember the last time he had ever had this much fun. Randy placed his arms around the back of Kelly, pulling her closer into his embrace.

Kelly opened her eyes, her laughter stopping. She wiped a small tear from her eye that was built up from all the laughter. Her eyes soon locked on Randy's deep, ocean blue eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes, deep into them, she felt as if she had sailed into the ocean far away. Unreachable from the world, the only person there with her was the ocean, or in that case, Randy.

He smiled, warmly, letting Kelly know she had him, no matter what.

Kelly didn't smile back, instead she leaned in and kissed Randy's lips. Passionately, they both kissed back, the love they have had and that has been built up from the past year showing through the kiss.

"I love you" Kelly spoke breaking the kiss.

"I love you too" Randy told, pulling her back in to his luscious lips.

Kelly gave in to Randy's seduction. He always knew what to do to get what he wanted. Truth be told, Kelly didn't mind that at all. Kelly felt the touch of his lips on her neck. Kelly loved Randy. She had fell in love with him the first time she saw him. October 9, 2006, Monday Night RAW. That was the night Kelly first glanced her eyes on Randy in person. From that moment on, she was head over heels in love.

It blew Randy's mind away how one woman could make him feel the way he felt. No woman, not Sam or Stacy or Maria have ever brought out this side of him. For the first time, Randy could safely say he was in love. He wasn't just in this relationship for the _"benefits."_ He actually cared for someone more than himself. And he loved it. He loved the feeling he gets when Kelly is beside him. Even when she is away, he can't help but think about what she is doing in that moments time. Ever since that 9th day in October of 2006, Randy was a new man, and as most people say, a better man.

Randy laid in the bed with Kelly's head on his chest. He stroked his hand through her long blonde locks. He kissed her forehead as she traced her hand on his chest.

"So you know I was thinking, since we have the few days off... we could knock out Christmas shopping." Randy spoke, breaking the silence in the room.

"That's great! I've been trying to go shopping forever, but I've never found time." Kelly told

"And I was also thinking... that maybe.... we could go together." Randy told pausing, waiting for an answer.

"Ohhh. I don't know, I mean... wouldn't that look weird? You and I shopping together? I mean no one knows about us."

"Kelly..." Randy spoke stopping, seeing something in her eyes that pleaded for him not to continue his sentence any further. "Yeah you're right" he finished, speaking in a soft and frustrated voice.

"Thank you" Kelly whispered.

Randy stared at Kelly. It hurt him so much that he was kept secret. That this one time chance at happiness was all some mystery. He loved Kelly so much, he wants so much to tell the world. To scream her name on a mountain top. It hurt him so much that Kelly wanted it hidden. Why? He no clue why, but honored her wish and told no one. No matter how much it hurt him to lock his love inside, he would do anything for her happiness, including putting his last.

"I'll get it" Kelly told removing the covers from herself and emerged from the bed, placing on a red

satin robe, walking to the door and opened it.

"Eve...Matt...." Kelly spoke answering the door seeing the newly formed couple standing there.

"Hello to you too" Eve spoke sarcastically.

"Hey" Kelly told reaching out to hug Eve, "Umm come in" Kelly told ushering the two in to the room.

"So did we catch you at a bad time" Eve told noticing Kelly's choice of clothing.

"Actually no. You couldn't have caught us a better time." Kelly told walking for the kitchen.

"I sense tension" Eve told trailing behind Kelly.

"Nope, no tension here" Kelly spoke looking into the fridge, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah and you and Randy aren't secretly dating... oh wait you are!" Eve snapped back.

"Haha" Kelly faked a laugh, finally taking a water from the fridge.

"So what is it?"

"I told you nothing"

"Kelly"

"Eve drop it Okay? I'm not going to tell you. Anyways why are you here anyway? Don't you have someone else's life to pick at?"

"Nope, Matt and I decided we had nothing better to do today except ruin your life."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Eve's jokes. "Yeah, so give me the real reason before I kick you out"

"I don't think I like your tone..."

Kelly stared at Eve intensely, it was obvious Kelly wasn't in any mood for joking and clowning around.

"On second thought, how are you and Randy?" Eve asked switching the subject.

"Eve, why are you here? Besides to make me go crazier than I already am"

"Oh right, well Matt and I are going on a dinner date tonight... and you know we just wanted to see If you'd like to join us.... with Randy..."

"No" Kelly quickly shot down any glimmer of hope Eve had walking into the door.

"Kel!"

"No"

"Well... well why not?"

"Because no!"

"A real reason why"

"Eve I told you already. Just no! Drop it!" Kelly told storming off

Eve followed behind her, "No I will not drop it, not this time. Why are you so obsessed with keeping your romance a secret? Kelly... Kelly" Eve told forcing Kelly to turn and face her.

"Eve, just drop it" Kelly told with her head to the ground.

"Are you ashamed of him?"

"NO!!" Kelly snapped. "Of course I'm not, I'm proud of him! It's just... I don't know" Kelly told confused.

"What do you mean you don't know? You have to be afraid of something. I mean come on, this is the best thing to happen to you since... well meeting me" Eve told cracking a slight joke in hopes ti see a faint smile on Kel's face.

Kelly did smile, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Eve grabbed Kelly's hand, "Come on sweetie. You can tell me. I'm a good listener, you know that."

"I know I can trust you. And I'd tell you, if I honestly knew what it was myself. I don't know what is wrong with me!" Kelly spoke laying her face in her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're just worried. Finally a good relationship and you just are being extra pre-cautious."

"I know! And I can tell its hurting him. You know, but he does it. Just for me. He puts me over himself. I'm selfish. It's just that, I'm worried. What everyone's going to think. And plus Kane, what if he is serious. What if he does want to hurt Randy?" Kelly spoke in a frantic worried tone.

"Kel its okay. Everyone worries, everyone deals with it differently. You just have to know, its not what other people think, its what you feel inside, and what you think that matters. Come on look at me. Do you think I cared what people thought about me dating Alvin. No, I didn't, although they were right about him, and I definitely traded that MVL for a better man, but at the time, I love him." Eve told

"Yeah, definitely a major step up." Kelly giggled along with Eve.

"So cheer up okay. Be happy you found someone that wants to be by your side day in and day out. Not everyone has that. So thank your lucky stars that you do."

"Yeah. You should have saw his face earlier. It looked like he had just been given the news of someones death. It was horrible. He tried to talk about this to, but I just shot him down. How could I hurt him! I love him and then I hurt him."

"Stop it baby" Randy spoke coming into the kitchen behind Kelly. "You are not hurting me. I promise you that. As long as you're in my arms, and as long as I am able to please you and make you happy... you could never hurt me. No matter if we were public in our love for each other or not. All I need is to know you love me and I'm set for life." he told smiling, holding her hand in his.

"Kel... Matt and I are gonna go. See you later sweetheart." Eve spoke walking from the kitchen to get Matt and go.

Kelly followed Eve and Randy followed Kelly.

"Bye girly" Kelly spoke hugging Eve as she left

"See ya Matt" Randy told waving his hand in the air

"Bye guys" Matt and Eve spoke together before they turned and walked out of the door and away from the hotel.

Kelly shut the door behind the couple. She turned and was met by a breath taking kiss from Randy.

"What was that for" Kelly asked catching her breath after that wonderful kiss.

"I just wanted to do it" he told in a chuckle.

"Well... you wanna do it again?" Kelly asked playfully teasing him. Just like Randy, Kelly knew how to get what she wanted, and just like Kelly, he would always give into temptation.

And just like that, Randy gave in. Kissing Kelly passionately once more, picking her off her feet and led her to the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kane sat in his hotel room located just on the other side of town from where Kelly and Randy were staying. He sat in a lounge chair in his pitch dark room with one red light on to luminate the room dimly. He was angry, more like pissed off that he had once again been taken advantage of.

He kept thinking of Kelly. Of how she lied to him. How he inflicted pain just to please her. What did he have to show for it? Nothing. Except a scar on his heart.

He breathed heavily, loudly panting. He kept replaying Kelly's words in his head like a broken record.

"_Love is a wonderful thing... Love is a wonderful thing..... Love is a wonderful thing.... it's a wonderful thing.... Love...wonderful..." _Over and over he kept repeating that in his head.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let the small blonde beauty ruin his chance at real happiness. No matter if she liked it or not, she would give him the real name. And even more important, she would love Kane back, just as Kane loved her.

Kane pulled his phone from his pocket, such a small device for such a big man. He dialed a number he had etched in his head recently. The number of his current fixation, Kelly Kelly. He had acquired her number from a previous encounter with her mentor, Tommy Dreamer. Kane visioned that night in his head. The only thing he saw was Dreamer's blood, because that was mostly all he saw that night... pain and blood.

"Hello, this is Kelly and I'm unable to speak now, so just leave me a message and I'll get back. Holla" was what Kane heard.

Kane laughed, evilly, sadistically, and psychotically. For a long time he laughed, the voice machine picking up every sinister note in his voice.

"Hello Kelly" he spoke in a deep and creep voice, his breathing loud and forced.

"This is Kane and I just wanted to tell you don't ever use me again..." He paused grabbing a vase from the table beside him. "Because Kelly this will happen...." he paused again pointing the phone to where he had just squeezed the vase in his hand, crushing it into millions of pieces, sending it crashing unto the cold hard floor. He laughed maniacally again.. "See you next week... sweetie" he laughed again even more sadistically and loudly, before closing the phone and walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------

John sat down at the kitchen table. The lights were down low and one candle was lit. He had made a huge meal but there was only one person there... himself. He was so used to cooking for him and Torrie while he was injured, and since only being back for a few weeks, her was still in the transition phase. He missed Torrie deeply. Forcing himself only to light one candle instead of two to represent his lonely mood. He looked across the table and saw the picture of Torrie. She was in a pink halter top and jeans, looking as beautiful as she had ever been. John loved that picture. He could sit and stare at it for hours, just wishing the real thing was right there with him. He had only place the picture at the table to _'fill the void' _as Randy had called it earlier. And he was right, John put it there so he would perhaps not fill empty, not feel as if he had no light in the day. Because he did feel that inside. Without Torrie, there was nothing. He was lucky and he knew it. He was the capturer of Torrie Wilson's heart. The most free spirited and tough diva in WWE history and he was able to catch her. He was able to make her feel weak, to make her feel as if she needed someone there with her at every moment in the day. Someone just to cuddle or talk to. Someone just to be there. And John was happy to be that guy. Finally after many failed attempts at love, he finally found the one. But by some twist of fate, she was gone. He was in Pittsburgh and she was in Cleveland. In reality, just a few states away, but in his heart,

they were years apart.

John took a bite of his baked Chicken Parmesan. He fiddled with the noodles, tossing them around the chicken, just playing with his food, his mind not focused on eating but on Torrie. One woman, one single woman was putting the most toughest, strongest, care free, prankster, most stubborn guy on the planet through agonizing pain. All of it intentional, but it hurt. He had gotten so used to seeing her wake up beside him, that he never wanted to come back to WWE world. But he loved WWE and Torrie knew that. So she convinced him to go back. Now John wished he hadn't listened. He wanted to be at home, just holding the Boise beauty in his arms tightly, kissing her soft pink lips. But he couldn't, instead he was here; doing what he loved, without the one person he loved the most.

John walked to the garbage can and dumped his plate into the trash. Just as he placed the plate into the sink, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second" he spoke rushing to the door.

He came close to the door and placed his hand on the knob, suddenly the grandfather clock struck.

_'Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding' _the clock struck signaling twelve o'clock, midnight. John resumed to open the door.

"H....." he stopped frozen in shock.

A blonde woman stood there, in black snow boots and and jeans with a hooded diamond studded jacket. She raised her head to meet John's ocean blue eyes and noticed something hanging above them.

"Tor" John spoke, being silenced by a finger being placed on his lips.

Torrie pointed up, motioning for John to look.

John got the hint and stared at the top of the door, it was mistletoe. He smiled, even with her finger on his lips.

John stepped closer, grabbing Torrie, removing her feet from the ground. Embracing her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved his head towards hers, their lips met with a kiss, a strong, wonderful, and passionate kiss. John spun around with Torrie in his arms, still kissing the beautiful woman.

John placed Torrie back down on the ground. He couldn't believe it, truly a Christmas miracle.

"... Torrie" was all he could manage. He was speechless, overcome by his love for her. He took her hand in his and stared at her. Examining her to make sure he was in reality.

Torrie smiled, having tears of joy escape her eyes, laughing at his disbelief of her being there.

"I can't... this is unreal... Torrie!" John muttered in disbelief.

"Shhh" she spoke, tightening the grip of her hand in John's. She stared at him, for what seemed like forever. She removed he right hand from his and placed it softly on his cheek. She began to lean in slowly, softly kissing her fiancé's lips once more.

"Torrie I've missed you so much," John spoke being cut off by Torrie placing her finger on John's lips again.

She shook her head not for him to speak, just wanting him to enjoy the moment.

John nodded pulling Torrie closer to him, so close not even the smallest bug could get through them. He stared at her natural beauty, locking his eyes with hers.

Torrie rose her head to meet John's eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, before they kissed again.

"John.." Torrie said softly

"Yes" John answered in a happy and thrilled voice

Torrie laid her head on his chest, listening to his strong and courageous heart beat. John wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hand up and down her back.

"What is honey" he asked again

"Merry Christmas" Torrie spoke with tears in her eyes

John smiled widely, that feeling of the most happiest man in the world came to him. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Merry Christmas"

**The End**

Thanks everyone for such great reviews on this story. So I hope you enjoyed it and yes Kelly... the ending was just for you! Merry Christmas Everyone!


	3. Unpleasant Surprise

**Chapter 3: Unpleasant Surprise**

"Come on Torrie! Answer my call!" Kelly spoke, starting to dial her best friends number in the moving rental car Randy had just gotten minutes ago.

"One..." she spoke as the phone rang once.

"Two..." she spoke again

"Three... please leave a message" Kelly spoke, mocking the electronic voice on the other end of the phone.

Randy laughed at Kelly's annoyance and frustration.

"Kelly babe, you think she's not home?" he spoke up as Kelly left another message.

"Yes! I thought of that five days ago. And here we are, five days later, and still no answer. I mean she hasn't even texted me!!! Could there be something wrong?" Kelly told worried

"Sweetie, I'm sure its nothing."

"Nothing? Randy, we made a pact!! We promised when Torrie retired we'd call each other everyday! And she broke that pact! Its like she has spit on our friendship! I'm the only one who cares about it anymore! Why is that?! We promised, no secrets and that we would always stay in touch!"

"And yet you're keeping a huge secret... Me!"

Kelly shot a quick glance to Randy.

"Randy, please don't start this again. I already told you why know one can know. At least not yet, not at this moment. You saw how Eve reacted when she found out about us."

"Yeah, I do know. I was there remember? And how about now Kelly? How is Eve with it now? Yeah, she's fine with it. And that's another thing! You keep talking as if I'm not in your life. Well Kelly, I am! I was there when Eve saw us kissing, you can't just block me out of your past. And another thing, if Eve can except, a hot head herself, don't you think other people can too?"

"Randy, I don't block you out of my life! I want you in my life! And yes, I think they, the others can accept it. But then again, what if they don't?"

"So! What if they don't? Are you gonna end things with me because people say I'm not good enough for you?"

Kelly didn't respond.

"Are you actually thinking that over? Would you actually dump me? I can't believe you!"

"No! I would not do that! I'm just afraid okay"

Randy sighed as he stopped at a red light. "I know you are, I understand. Kelly I love you, and it's only your opinion that matters, not Eve, not Matt, no one else. Just you. That's all you need to know Kelly, is what you think of me."

Kelly smiled, "Baby I know that. And I really want to beat this fear. But you're the best boyfriend, the best lover, the best in every category that I've ever loved. I don't want it to go wrong. You know I love you, don't you?"

Randy smiled, "Baby of course I do. I love you too. I just wished you grow confident in out love that's all. Sometimes it hurts, especially when you hide me. I want so much to kiss you once in public, and not have to lie and cover it up. Don't you want that?"

Kelly giggled softly, "Baby of course that's what I want. You think I like keeping secrets? Baby you don't think that I don't ask daily why am such a bitch! I know it hurts you. The man I say I love, is the man I hurt the most. I wanna marry you someday, and if I don't suck it up, that might not happen"

"You wanna marry me?" he asked shocked.

"Yes... I don't know" Kelly admitted

"You don't know?" he spoke as he drove off at the green light. "But you said you did."

"I know what I said. But I was just giving an example, you know. Of how me being scared could hurt us."

Randy made his face into an upset look, "I guess I don't need to worry about your fear ending us, you do a good job at that on your own" he spoke, going silent for a long time.

"And what does that mean!" Kelly asked hurt by his comment

"I guess that means you're offended by me. You're not proud of me."

"What? That's crazy! I'm proud of you! I am! I love you! Why would I not be proud?"

"Oh, my bad Mrs. Blank. I didn't mean to embarrass you then."

"Randy! Why are you acting like this?"

"Kelly, just drop it okay" he spoke, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, not looking at Kelly, just staring at the road in front of him.

"No! I'm not embarrassed or ashamed or not proud of you! Damn it, I'm not proud of myself. I love you, you know that. Please, just forgive me. Please? I love you"

"Yeah, I forgive you Kelly" he told, knowing Kelly was telling the truth, that she was fighting a battle with herself. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I need to learn to shut up. I know you're upset at yourself, and I make it worse. I'm selfish, I'm sorry."

"You're not selfish, you just want something you should be getting anyway. I love you, and I know you love me. And I know I need to show it as much as you do."

Randy nodded agreement, "I'd wish you'd show it more too" he whispered low enough where Kelly couldn't hear it.

.............................................................................

"I know, I know!" John spoke laughing through his smile. "I still can't believe you're here. It's been five days and I still can't believe it!"

"Well believe it John, I'm here. And according to my schedule, for a very long time I will be here." She told, smiling as well.

John shook his head in disbelief, grinning from ear to ear. He removed his cap from his head as he looked down to the floor. "It just keeps getting better"

"Indeed it does" Torrie told kissing John's cheek softly.

Torrie paused for a moment, walking closer to John and sat on his lap before speaking again.

"I have to know, was that the best Christmas present you've ever gotten or what?" she asked as she now sat in the lap of John Cena.

John placed a finger on his jaw, faking he had to think about it.

"I would have to say...yes! The best present ever!" he told grinning from ear to ear.

"YAY" Torrie clapped, "I knew I was just what you wanted"

"That's all I ever wanted and need is you" John spoke, pausing to kiss Torrie.

Torrie got the hint and kissed John's lips softly.

"Well I'm glad I could be here. I've missed you so much. You do even know how miserable without you"

"I be you weren't as miserable as I was without you" John spoke, as Torrie laid her head on his shoulder.

"I bet I was. But then again, you're a man. So you're probably right. So I'll go ahead and say you were more miserable without me." Torrie told laughing as John smiled at her joke.

John smiled, as he rubbed his temple. "You know me too well" he told

Torrie smirked cutely.

"Of course I do. I would be the best future bride if I didn't now would I?" She asked as John cutely grinned and nodded.

"Well I do have another surprise for you. Well more than one but I can't give you one of them at the moment."

"Ohh? Really? Is it something I'm going to like?"

Torrie smiled, "I'm not sure, but I think you will"

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good. Now, you know how I told you about how I wanted some extra help at Jaded? Guess what!!! I found it!!!! As luck would have it, two regulars at the shop, Ryan Mathis and Allison Meyer, have accepted the job!! And, even better, they have the proper qualifications to own my shop!! And you know what that means!" Torrie asked excitedly.

John chuckled, "I think so... but tell me just in case I'm wrong"

Torrie nodded, "Well, now since I have two more than qualified employees that can watch my store... I can travel with you!!! Which means...." Torrie stopped wanting John to finish for her.

And he did, he picked up right where Torrie left off, "We can get married sooner!" he told finally realizing that his dreams were going to come true.

"Exactly!" Torrie spoke beaming with happiness. "I can't wait! Kel is gonna..." Torrie stopped as a look of regret appeared on her face.

"What is it?" John asked

"Oh my God! I did something stupid! She's gonna kill me!"

John laughed, "Who? Kelly?"

"Yes! I totally didn't call her... for a week. This is not good! I may not get to marry you now. Oh she's gonna kill me! I broke our pact! I'm dead! Dead bride walking!"

"You forgot about Kelly. That seems hard to believe. I mean isn't that against some sorta friendship law or something?" he asked finding Torrie's situation funny.

"Its not funny! She probably thinks I'm dead! Oh god! I bet my phone is full of her calls! Oh I'm dead! Ooooh and she has no boyfriend to keep her mind off me! Ooooh I'm really dead"

"Torrie, I'm sure she'll understand. I mean you were busy, with the wedding and looking for replacements. She'll understand."

"Oh no, Kelly. No, not her. She will not understand, she's gonna kill me that's what she's gonna do" Torrie told convinced

"You know you could surprise her too. Like you did me." John spoke throwing out an idea that just popped into his head.

"John, that would... work!!" her look of worry washed away as she began smiling.

"Yeah, I think it would too."

"That's great idea!! Thank you!! I love you!"

"Well, I can't let my beautiful and sexy bride die can I?" he asked, being surprised by Torrie's lips again.

The two kissed for several moments.

John took in a deep breath, regaining his composure. "You really need to warn me when you are going to do that. I don't if I can take that as a surprise" John spoke turned on by the kiss and beauty of Torrie Wilson.

She laughed softly, "I will do. But John how am I going to surprise her?"

John hushed Torrie, "Don't worry about it. I already have an idea. All you need to do is just be backstage at RAW tomorrow. I'll take care of everything else."

"Thank you!! I owe you so much!"

"No you don't, you already gave me enough. And I love you for that. And reuniting you and Kel, although I know I'm going to have a major headache in the morning, it'll be worth it to see the smile on your gorgeous face."

Torrie blushed, "John! Thank you. I love you!"

"But are you sure it's gonna work? Do I need to get anything else?" Torrie asked for precaution.

"Well, I think it will work. But to be safe, what's her favorite thing?"

Torrie thought for a moment before she blurted out Kelly's two favorite words, "ICE CREAM"

John chuckled, "Why am I not surprised you said that."

Torrie nodded, "So what? You want me to get her ice cream. She'll love that! Wow, you really are my lifesaver! My prince charming!" Torrie told leaning in to kiss John again but stopped, "I'm going to kiss you again." She spoke, doing as John told her.

"Well then be my guest" he spoke not waiting for her to begin, as he leant in himself and passionately kissed her.

"Thank you, again. I love you"

"I love you too. Now umm... can I kiss you again?" he asked, as Torrie nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"Good, because I can't get enough of you and your kisses, especially after 3 months of loneliness"

"Well that's all over now, so John, just kiss me" Torrie spoke.

John smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice" he told, kissing Torrie, getting up with her in his arms, whisking her off into their bedroom.

....................................................................

Randy drove the rental car into the parking lot of the Hilton hotel in Manchester, New Hampshire. He turned the ignition off and put it in park, laying his head back on the headrest, sighing as Kelly rambled on. He rolled his eyes at her narcissist rambling, still upset at Kelly from earlier.

"I can't believe RAW is in one night!" Kelly moaned for the thousandth time in the passenger seat.

Randy rolled his eyes, sighing at Kelly. "I know, you've only said that exact same sentence five thousand times already" Randy told frustrated

"And I'll say it again if I want too" Kelly told sharply. "I don't what the hell is wrong with you, but you're being a jackass" Kelly spoke

"Little Kelly talks a lot over here is what's wrong! Can you not shut up for a day? Ever since we started driving to get here you never taken a breath."

Kelly's jaw dropped at his appalling words. "I do not talk that much!"

"Fine, then you complain too much" he snapped back

"It's not complaining. It's speaking in a complaining fashion." Kelly spoke with a look of annoyance on her face.

"_I can't believe RAW is tomorrow night! Why is Torrie not talking to me? I'm so worried! She never ignores my calls! Blah blah blah... nag nag nag... cry cry cry" _Randy spoke in a high pitched voice of Kelly Kelly.

Kelly glared at Randy with an evil eye, "Jackass" Kelly spoke unbuckling her seat belt quickly getting out of the car and slammed the door.

Randy banged his hands against the steering wheel, "UGHHHH!" he groaned undoing his own seatbelt, getting out of the car as well. "Kel..." he muttered getting out the car to catch her.

"What!?" she spoke quick in anger, leaning back on the car.

Randy approached where she was standing.

"Kelly, listen okay? I didn't mean that. I'm just really angry and tired. You tell me you got a call from Kane a week ago. I'm really tired and stressed. I didn't mean to act like an ass."

Kelly looked up at him, the anger appeared off her face.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm been frustrated myself, and you know a couple days ago I got a call from Kane and so now I'm really worried. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. I should have known that you would never say things like that to me."

"Kel, Kane called you?" he asked with monotones of fear in his voice, taking her hands in his as she leant against the car.

"Yeah, it was nothing though. I don't really remember what it was about, or what he said. He kept mumbling about an apology. So I guess that was his sorry for kidnapping me."

"Kane? Apologize? No, I don't think so. Are you sure you can't remember, your life isn't in danger is it? Do I need to kill him?" he asked, smirking as he spoke the last sentence.

Kelly giggled softly

"No baby. Everything's fine. Now can we please go in, I'm freezing." Kelly spoke pointing out that she wasn't really dressed for winter. "And it's starting to snow" she shivered

Randy smirked sexily, "In a minute" he told, leaning in over Kelly on the side of the car, kissing her.

"Thank you for forgiving me" he spoke leaning in for another kiss.

"Baby, I'm enjoying this and all. But I'm way smaller than you and I'm freezing to death. So please can we go in?" she spoke after the second kiss.

"Yeah, we can go" he told as they began walking together to the inside of the hotel. "I just thought that was romantic kissing you in the freezing cold and it was snowing." Randy smiled

"It was very romantic. And if I wasn't so stupid and to wear winter clothes, we could've continued." Kelly spoke.

Randy reached for the door handle, as he opened the door for Kelly. "You're not stupid, you're just fashionable." he defended for her.

Kelly laughed and smiled as they walked to the elevator to get to their floor.

Moments later they stepped out of the elevator, laughing.

"Yes, it was a lovely dinner and lovely restaurant." Kelly spoke stopping as they reached their room.

"It was very good." he spoke reaching into his coat pocket searching for the key.

"You have the key don't you?" Kelly asked

"Yeah, of course I do." he told, searching frantically in both pockets. "I think"

"Randy!" Kelly spoke as she leaned on the door. "How could you forget the... well I figured that out!" Kelly spoke as she tried the doorknob, seeing it was unlocked.

"Oops... I guess I forgot to lock it." he told with a look of forgiveness on his face.

Kelly smiled, "I love that face. So dorky and so cute!" Kelly laughed.

Randy smiled, biting his lip. "And I love that smile" he told, as he pulled Kelly into his arms.

"Really? Anything else you love about me?"

Randy smirked, "I can't tell you that on account of we are in a public place."

Kelly giggled, "Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you mine neither then."

"But I'd be happy to show you once we get inside." Randy spoke playfully, whisking Kelly in his arms bridal style.

"Really? What are you waiting for then?" Kelly told seductively.

Randy chuckled softly, walking backwards into the room.

"There you are. Hey Randy" The voice of John Cena spoke to the back of Randy Orton.

Kelly screamed as she felt herself hit the floor hard.

Randy felt the regret already, he knew he would have some explaining and groveling to do later. He shut the door quickly and locked it. _She's gonna kill me. _He thought. He quickly turned to face John.

"Hey John! Wh... what are you doing here?" he asked stuttering.

"Well, since you've become invisible... I wanted to see what you've been up to. We are best friends. I just hardly see you anymore. What do you do to stay busy? You are single right? So why do you name have time to hang out with Dave, Hunter, Paul, and everyone else?" John asked

"What so you're here to ask me to hang out? Sure okay. Call me and will discuss it later. So bye John." Randy told trying to rush him out.

"What's going on with you? I just came here to ask you to be my best man. And you're rushing me out of here. You have a date don't you?" John spoke.

"No, I don't! I'm just really sleepy" he told faking a yawn

"No, it's okay. I'm not upset. So yes or no, will you be my best man?" John asked, "The quicker you answer the quicker you can go back to the date you say you don't have."

"I don't have a date" Randy told back angered

Kelly rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

"He's dead!" Kelly spoke angrily heading for the door. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it. "What the hell!" she told shaking the handle. "He locked it!" She groaned, "so dead" she told raising her fist to bang the door.

"Sure. Whatever you say Randy" John chuckled as he finished, "So whats that?" he asked hearing the banging on the door.

"What's what? I don't hear anything."

"RANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kelly shouted

"Ohh, so you didn't hear your name just get screamed by a woman?" John asked shaking his head at the length his friend was willing to go to hide a girl.

Randy rolled his eyes, "Be right back" he spoke rushing to the door.

"You dropped me!" she spoke fiercely and firmly with rage in her eyes.

"Kelly, I can explain later just listen, J..."

"Explain!? I'd love to hear that" Kelly told folding her arms waiting.

"I can't now! Listen...."

"Why not?!" She snapped

"Kelly!!" John spoke laughing, seeing Kelly at the door.

Randy slammed the door in her face.

"That wasn't Kelly, just some crazed fan." he lied

"Randy I saw her. It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"It wasn't Kelly!!" he protested.

Kelly's anger appeared off her face. "Oh god! It's over! The jig is up!" she told frantically.

"Okay, it wasn't." John spoke walking to the door himself, playing it cool. "So yes or no?" John asked again.

"What are you doing John?" Randy asked watching John getting closer to the door.

"Nothing. Yes or No?????" John asked once more, reaching the door and quickly opening it, "Hey Kelly" John told.

Kelly stood frozen and confused, trying and forcing herself to think of some type of lie.

"I don't live here! No wonder someone opened the door. I'm in the next one. Oops" Kelly giggled stupidly, "Biya" she spoke beginning to walk off.

"Wait a second. I wanted to see you anyway." John spoke

"What? Then why did you come here?"

"I could ask you the same question" John told back.

"I was looking for you."

"Right, but why did you scream for Randy?"

"Well he lives here doesn't he?" Kelly lied.

"Yeah, but how did you know I was here?"

"Paul and Shawn told me" she shot out quickly as she thought of a lie.

John stopped, "Oh, really?" he asked, wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Yes really! I don't wanna see Randy" Kelly told.

Randy shot a glance at her behind John's back, "Yeah John, I don't wanna see blondie there either."

"Who are you calling blondie!" Kelly snapped

"The only blonde here. Sorry let me elaborate since you can't seem to tell hair color. You, that's who I'm calling blondie." he told, faking a fight with her to try and throw John off, knowing that' s what Kelly wanted him to do.

"Can you two stop it! Why did you want to see me Kelly?" John asked annoyed now.

"Why did you want to see me?" Kelly asked back.

"I asked you first"

"Who cares!! Someone answer somebody so I can go to sleep!" Randy shouted.

Kelly turned her head to him quickly. "You wanna sleep?" she asked calmly.

"Yes I do actually, so can you please hurry it up." he told as well.

"Okay" Kelly told walking into the hotel, suddenly pushing Randy out, "Here you go sleep out here" she snapped slamming the door.

_'Slam the door on me again' _she thought to herself, laughing in her head.

"Kelly, that was rude." John spoke

"So?" she answered

He chuckled, "Now what are you really doing here? Cause I don't believe you."

"Hold on" Kelly spoke reaching in her bag, pulling out two things. "What does this say?"

"BFF...?" he told

"Exactly, where is my BFF? You know, because I've called her.." she paused opening her phone and looking at her history of calls and texts.

"Twenty-one calls and thirty-five text messages. Have I got a reply or a call back for any of them? NO!!!!!! Why??" Kelly spoke

"I see" John spoke

"Uh huh. So is she okay? She's not dead is she? She was supposed to call me before she died! That's our pact!"

John laughed, "You two are crazy."

"Not crazy, just BFF's! That's how we're supposed to be." Kelly defended. "So John, that's why I wanna see you. I just wanna know if she's okay. You believe me right" she told looking worried.

John looked at her face, not being able to tell if she's lying. So he accepted it as the truth. "Yeah, and thats actually why I wanted to see you too." he answered.

"Why? Is she hurt!" Kelly told worried.

"No, she's okay. She called me last night, and she asked about you. She wanted me to tell you Merry Christmas." John lied.

"And why couldn't she call me to tell me that herself? I did"

"Well because she was going too, but she called me first to talk about the wedding. And then she was tired, because Jaded has been so much work. And she's over in Japan, working on finding a place for a second Jaded overseas. So she hasn't called because of time differences" John added quickly coming up with a pretty good lie.

"She's in Japan! Why didn't she call me!! It clearly states that no matter where, when, or what time we will always stay in contact! If she doesn't follow our pact its like our friendship means nothing." Kelly complained.

"That's what Torrie said. She's hoping you'd understand. She said she had a lot of gifts for you when she gets back." John lied to try and get Kelly to understand.

Kelly sighed, "It's okay, it's just lonely without her. So anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh yeah, I need your help. Torrie asked me to help with the wedding, and she said you knew a whole bunch of stuff she wanted done for it. So I was wondering after RAW tomorrow if you could help me, plan it or whatever you do to weddings." John told

"Of course!!!! I have all of Torrie's ideas with me! I would not be the bestest friend in the world if I didn't know my best friends dream wedding by heart. I mean I know every detail. Even the type of invitations she wants." Kelly told

"Thank God! You're a lifesaver" John spoke. "So tomorrow nights good for you?"

"Yes John, I don't have anything to do on RAW tomorrow anyway" Kelly told.

"Thank you!" he told smiling! "Well, I better go. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." John spoke

"Your welcome" Kelly told as she watched John head for the door.

"Your coming aren't you?" John asked

"Coming where? To RAW, I told you yes"

"I know that, I mean are you going home? Or are you and Randy" john spoke as Kelly shouted

"NO!!!!!!!!!! I'm going" Kelly snapped.

John laughed, "Okay, you don't have to yell."

Kelly glared at John, "Yeah I do. Don't ever say Randy and my name in the same sentence. Ughh! He's so, unbearable! So idiotic! So"

"Single" John laughed, "Desperate" he told still laughing

"So! I may be single" she stopped, hating to lie to John, "But I'm not desperate" she finished, wishing she would have the courage to tell the truth.

John laughed opening the door, seeing Randy leaning against the wall asleep.

"I understand." he whispered to Kelly

Kelly nodded giggling, "Can I wake him?" she asked, still feeling a bit upset from being dropped.

"I don't care, just don't kill him, he is my best man"

Kelly giggled, "I wouldn't dream of killing him"

"Good" John spoke, "I gotta go, bye Kelly. Bye Randy" John told.

Kelly watched as John walked for the elevator, waiting for him to get in. Once the door shut, Kelly let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god!!" she spoke falling against the wall as well, nudging Randy as well.

"What? Is it over! Are we done! Can I kiss you in public now?" he shouted off waking up.

"Were you really asleep?" Kelly asked laughing.

"Yes, I was. You try living my life. You'd fall asleep anywhere too" he told walking back in the hotel and into his and Kelly's room collapsing on the bed.

"Okay grouchy! And no, I saved the day. But that was so close! I really need to everyone soon!" she told collapsing on the bed as well,

"Yes, you do! And I need to start locking the door" Randy joked.

"Yeah, you do! I don't ever want to have to that again. Especially the being dropped part." Kelly spoke in a firm and warning voice.

"Sorry," he told, "I didn't want to drop you"

"I know, you wanted to make me happy by keeping us a secret. Thanks baby. So, you can make it up to me in the morning with breakfast" she grinned, knowing she had him.

"But.... I'm tired!" he whined

"Well, I guess you don't get to know my favorite parts about you then do you? Have a good nights sleep, cause you got to get up early to fix what I want" Kelly told laughing and smiling at her revenge.

"But..."

"Night honey. I love you" She spoke turning the lights off in the room and going to sleep.

"I love you too" he told in a grumpy grouchy voice.

............................................................................

"Thank you John" Torrie spoke as she laid her head on his chest, placing her hand on his heart.

"Baby you're welcome."

"So she's coming tomorrow? For sure"

"Yes"

"YAY!! I can't wait! It's been four months! I have so much to tell her!"

John chuckled, "Oh I think she has a lot to tell you as well" he spoke, thinking of their meeting earlier.

"What does that mean" Torrie asked

"Well, you know I told you, that before I saw Kelly I went to ask Randy to be my best man. And then Kelly showed up at Randy's hotel. Saying DX told her I was there."

"Yeah, and"

"And, Paul and Shawn haven't seen her all day. So that brings a question..."

"Hoe did she know where you were?" Torrie asked

"Well yeah, but I was thinking of something different."

Torrie's eyes widened, "If she was really there to see you in the first place!"

"Exactly!" John finished.

"You don't think"

"Why not, that would explain a lot. Like the family emergencies and the sudden anger when we bring up them together."

"Oh no! Are you telling me..." Torrie spoke

"Are best friends have hooked up" John finished for her

"Exactly" Torrie told.

**Next Time:** Kelly gets an early Christmas present. Also Kelly and Kane have another encounter. And will Randy and Kelly be able to talk there way out of John and Torrie's findings?


	4. The Apology From Hell

**Chapter 4: The Apology From Hell**

The pyro erupted throughout the arena in Manchester, New Hampshire as RAW began. The arena was lighted dimly in red lights. The heat penetrated in the arena from the fire burning on the stage, making it feel like hell. The creepy and slow organ music of Kane blared through the speakers.

Kane walked slowly out from the curtain, pausing at the top of the ramp. He turned his head sharply to the back, as if he was waiting for someone.

And he was, as Kelly emerged from the curtain, walking timidly on the stage, trying her best to stay away from Kane.

Kane smiled evilly as she appeared. He laughed psychotically and began walking again.

Kelly followed several inches behind, wondering what Kane wanted.

"Is that....." Michale Cole spoke

"Kelly Kelly?" The King finished for his partner, confused as to why Kelly is coming out with Kane.

"Why is Kelly with Kane?" King asked his confused announce team partner

"I don't know! Whatever it is, I'm sure Kelly was brought here against her will. And this is strange considering the very eerie and frightening chain of event from last week." Cole told, just as confused as his partner.

Kane slowly climbed his way onto the ring apron, entering the ring over the top rope.

"It was right here last week on Monday Night RAW where Kane stalked Kelly Kelly." Michael Cold spoke

Kelly follow behind, climbing the steel stairs slowly, pausing at the top with her hand on the ring post. She finished climbing the stairs and entered the ring, scared, through the bottom rope.

"Kane thought that Kelly was sending a... some signals to him so to speak. We learned that Kane thought that Kelly had some feelings for him" Cole continued.

Kelly walked cautiously by the ropes, to the corner. She stood there staring at Kane, with fear in her eyes.

Kane stopped in the middle of the ring, turning his attention towards the small blonde. He smiled a twisted smile, before he walked over to Lilian Garcia, RAW's resident ring announcer and A class singer, demanding her microphone.

"But then Kelly told Kane that she was in love with somebody else. Who was that someone else?" Cole finished running down the facts from last week.

"Well we thought the it might have been CM Punk, but then out of no where Kane's attention turned to the Miz." The King added.

"Well it was back at the Slammy Awards when Kelly and Kane present an award together. And Kelly said _love is a wonderful thing_, and Kane thought that was directed towards him." Cole spoke

"Yeah, and I bet Kelly Kelly regrets saying that" The King told.

Kane's music stopped playing as the sound of his heavy and slow breathing filled the arena. He shifted his said from side to side in quick mannerisms. His face told the story of an angry man.

The lights shifted from red to normal as Kane began to speak.

"I was politely asked by Stephanie McMahon" he paused, "To issue an apology to Kelly for the events of last Monday night" he spoke. His face still stayed in anger as he stood at the center of the ring, his side facing Kelly. He quickly turned his head to stare at the blonde. He turned, walking towards her, in a steady pace.

Kelly stood near the ropes in the middle of them. Her right arm was place over her left with her right hand resting on her left elbow. She watched as Kane approached her. She backed away slowly, stopped by the the ropes pressing on her back.

Kane looked down at Kelly, bringing the microphone back to his mouth to speak.

"I apologize to you" he spoke, his words were slow and had no sincerity in them at all. He stared at her again.

Kelly stared back, her look of fear still on her face, but a look of innocent accompanied it now.

Kane quickly barked out at Kelly.

"You should apologize to me! For leading me on and then lying to me" He told pointing at her, with his words becoming angrier.

Kelly turned her head sideways, trembling as his words grew louder.

"You're not in love with the Miz. And someday, you'll regret not telling me the truth!!" he grunted, breathing heavily.

Kelly turned her head back to face Kane eye to eye. She was almost in tears, trembling.

The sound of the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels entrance music erupted through the arena.

Kane backed away from Kelly, now staring at the entrance way.

Kelly backed away from the ropes, turning to see Shawn Michaels coming down the ramp.

"Well Kelly Kelly gets a bit of a reprieve, because now Kane must focus on the task at hand, and that is beating Shawn Michaels to become one step close to World Heavyweight Championship gold." Cole spoke.

Kelly quickly escaped through the bottom rope and made her way down the steel steps, pausing to let Shawn Michaels make his way in the ring, before she marched up the entrance way and made her way to the back, far away from Kane.

-----_**Backstage**__-----_

Kelly watched from the divas locker room as Shawn Michaels pinned Kane with the Sweet Chin Music.

"Ha! Loser! Big red idiot!" Kelly spoke under her breath to Kane.

"Hey Kel"

Kelly screamed in terror at the voice from behind.

"MELINA!!!!! Don't do that" Kelly told holding her heart, feeling as if she could've died from the fright she had just gotten.

"Think I was Kane did you?" Melina asked joking

"You might wanna choose your words wisely" she spoke laughing a bit at Kelly.

Kelly shot a glance at Melina, "Shut up" she spoke coldly.

Melina smiled, still laughing slightly.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke. No harm done. You're still alive"

"Yay me!" Kelly told unenthusiastically.

"Kel, come on. It was just a small joke" Melina told smiling still.

"I have to go see John! I might talk to you later" Kelly told storming out of the locker room

"Kel!" Melina told laughing full on again.

-----_**In the hallways**_------

Kelly walked through the semi-crowded backstage hallway.

"Stupid Melina!" Kelly muttered under her breath

"Stupid Kane!" Kelly muttered again.

"Stupid... Oh I'm sorry" Kelly spoke bumping into someone because she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" The voice of CM Punk spoke, as he removed the earphones out of his ears, stopping the ipod he was listening to.

"Oh no, it's my fault. I should pay attention to where I'm going." Kelly spoke smiling

"No it's my fault. I guess they should put a hazard label warning you not to walk and listen at the same time" he joked, chuckling a little.

"Well then I guess it is your fault" Kelly spoke giggling

"See, I told you it was" he laughed

"Well I better go, I have a match and can't be late for that"

"No I guess you can't" Kelly spoke smiling

"Well it was nice, ramming into you again. Again sorry about that."

"Nice ramming into you again too, and no need to apologize. Good luck"

"Thanks Kel" he spoke, beginning to walk down the corridor again.

Kelly smiled widely, shaking her head and shrugged her shoulders happy, and began to walk the opposite way down the hallway again.

-----_**Kane's Locker Room**_-----

Kane stared at the television. He laughed maniacally. His twisted smile from earlier in the night reappeared on his face as he watched Kelly Kelly and CM Punk talk backstage..

"So it is CM Punk" he told, his voice sounding happy.

"I'll deal with him next week. And what a happy week it will be" he told, laughing hysterically.

-----_**Backstage Hallways**_-----

Randy Orton had just won his qualifying match against Dave Batista, who was forced to forfeit due to being punted in the head by Randy himself last week.

He walked down the hallway, removing the black wrist tape on his wrist. He kept walking, stopping abruptly when he saw Kelly coming down the opposite end.

He tried to hide his smile the best that he could. He hadn't seen her since they arrived together, which was almost 4 hours ago.

Kelly noticed Randy at the end of the hallway. Just like Randy, she couldn't help but smile. She kept walking, with the smile stuck on her face.

Randy kept walking as well, giving up his bad attempts to hide the smile. He figured if he was caught smiling he'd blame it on his easy win tonight and his shot at gold in the future.

They both kept walking, approaching each other closely. As they walked by each other, Randy winked at Kelly, secretly, stopping to watch Kelly walk down the hallway until she was far from his sight.

Kelly giggled softly, making her smile bigger than it already was, as she turned her head to watch Randy pass her by until she was out of sight.

Kelly kept walking, now having Randy on her brain.

_'He's so sexy!! And he's all mine!!! I'm so lucky!! HAHA!!!! ALL MINE!!!! I have the hottest and greatest man alive as my boyfriend!!!!!! YAY!!!'_ Kelly thought in her head as she walked down the hallway.

John stood next to a wall waiting for Kelly to arrive so he could surprise her with Torrie. He watched as he saw how Kelly reacted when Randy passed by.

"Yeah, they're together" he told silently, as he saw Kelly come closer to where he was standing.

Kelly walked over to John, still all smiles.

"Hey John" Kelly told in a much better mood than before, a smile displayed proudly on her face.

"Hey Kelly," he spoke pausing, "So umm, how's Randyland? Is it true what they say, is it really the happiest place on Earth?" John asked chuckling at his joke. "Wanna come back to real world now anytime soon?" He asked knowing exactly what was making Kelly smile so big.

Kelly's smile quickly disappeared as John spoke.

"Excuse me!! What are you rambling about?!" Kelly shouted

"Ow! I'm right next to you, no need for the screaming" he spoke.

"I'll scream if I want to! How dare you accuse me of thinking of Randy! That's that's that's..." Kelly shouted

"The truth" John finished for her.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kelly told, her face giving the lie away.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Kel" John told

"You know what, you're stupid!!! Now I'll be in you're locker room whenever you're free to get started on your surprise for Torrie!" Kelly shouted storming off.

"Stupid John!" Kelly muttered under her breath

"Alright" John shouted loud, so Kelly could hear him, "Be there in a minute"

------ _**Randy's Locker Room**_----

"Knock knock loverboy" John spoke stepping into Randy's locker room.

"Hey" Randy spoke, staring up from his phone for a brief moment, before turning his attention back to his phone.

John sighed, stopping, waiting for Randy to finish his cyber space conversation before he began talking.

"You done?" John asked as he saw Randy close his phone.

"I guess I am now."Randy replied staring at John. "You wanted something" Randy told, waiting for John to speak.

"No, I don't want anything" John told calmly

"Then why are you here?" Randy asked again.

"Just to bring light into your boring day" John told sarcastically.

"Well thanks. Now get out" Randy barked

"Oh, thats a great thank you" John spoke, "I guess things are a little rocky for you an the misses. Oh thats right, there isn't a Mrs. Orton. Well not yet anyway" John spoke, knowing how to annoy Randy.

Randy sighed, "What have I ever done to you to deserve this?" he asked sympathetically.

"Well, you criticized me when Torrie and I were together, so its payback time sonny"

"Well thats great and all, but like I said a million times, I'm single and staying that way for a long time. So if you don't mind, I have an important call coming, so leave!!!!!!!" Randy shouted

John chuckled, "Yeah, I'm going." he told walking out the door, coming back in briefly, "Tell Kel I say hi" he told laughing

Randy rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his head on the back of the cubby he was sitting in. "I need to punt him in the head soon" Randy spoke softly, reopening he phone and continuing the conversation he had going before John ruined it.

Kelly walked down the hallway, muttering angrily under her breath again.

"Stupid John! Can't he just stay out of my business!"

"Stupid Melina!" Kelly muttered again

"Stupid Kane!" she spoke, turning the corner and approaching John's locker room door. She stared at his star hanging on the door, rolling her eyes, still mad at him from earlier.

"Stupid John C.... TORRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted happily seeing the Boise Belle Torrie Wilson sitting in John's locker room.

"Kelly!!!!!" Torrie screamed back.

"Oh my God!!! Torrie!!!! You're not dead!!!!" Kelly shouted happily, now in a tight hug with Torrie.

"No I'm not dead!" Torrie spoke, taking a moment to look at her best friend.

"You look amazing! JINX!" Kelly and Torrie both shouted in unison.

"AGHHH!! TORRIE!!" Kelly squealed.

"AGHHH!!! KEL!!!" Torrie squealed as well.

Kelly stared shocked, "You're not supposed to be here! John told me you wouldn't..." Kelly gasped, "JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!" she told.

Torrie giggled, "Surprise!" she told squealing with joy.

Kelly jumped up and down, clapping her hand in joy.

"We have so much to talk about" Kelly spoke

"I heard. So umm, when were you gonna tell me bout Randy?" Torrie slyly asked.

Kelly choked on air being caught off guard.

"Not you too!" Kelly pleaded

"Oh yes, I know all about your little _relationship" _she told putting emphasis on the word relationship.

Kelly sighed, groaning in annoyance. "There's nothing going on. We're just friends. As much as it pains me to admit it, Randy Orton is actually a good guy at heart."

"Uh huh. So, if you're 'just friends,' why are you hiding your 'friendship?'" Torrie asked wanting to know.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Kelly lied.

"Uh huh, and if I wasn't your best friend, I would believe you. But sadly, I am your best friend and I know when you are lying."

"UGHH!! I'm not lying!! Randy and I are not and will never be together! And I repeat never!!!!" Kelly told

"Okay, I believe you" Torrie spoke

"Oh no you don't!!! You know damn well it's true..."

"Wow, that didn't take too long at all. Even after being gone for months I still know how to get you to spill your guts" Torrie laughed

"Sometimes I wonder why we are best friends." Kelly told plopping herself in an empty chair.

"Well because we're so much alike." Torrie joked, "And now, you are dating my boyfriends best friend."

"Torrie!" Kelly pleaded

"Don't worry girl, no one is going to know about your love affair with, _Randy Orton._" Torrie spoke in a love struck voice.

Kelly glared at Torrie, "You are so mean! But thank you! And I must say it feels great now that you know. I hated keeping it from you."

"Your welcome. And I can't believe you hid it from me. That's breaking our pact you know..." Torrie stopped seeing Kelly shoot another glare at her.

"No! Do not throw the pact in my face! You didn't call me for a week. And it clearly states we must call each other when one of us are going to be a way for long periods of time."

"Well hey! I had a reason, it's John's fault. He kept calling me, and you know I can't resist him. Besides, you lied to me, and thats worse than not calling!"

"Really, I don't see how lying about being single for over a year is as worse as not calling. You could've been dead"

"Over a year!!!" Torrie squealed, "You've dated that slow motion loser for a year!!"

Kelly blushed a bit, "He's not a slow motion loser! And yes." Kelly answered.

"How? You hid it from me for a year! I never expected a thing. Wait a minute, is that why you canceled our wedding planning date?"

Kelly had a look of guilt come on her face, quickly turning into a look of innocence and forgiveness.

Torrie gasped, "Well, I guess that explains all your _'family emergencies'_"

Kelly smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm happy! And for the first time since Andrew, I'm in love. And it feels great Tor."

Torrie sighed, "Well, I guess instead of being mad at you I'll just be happy for you!" Torrie squealed , "And I am happy for you Kel! You're dating a loser!!! I'm happy my BFF is dating a snake Congratulations!" Torrie joked.

Kelly shook her head, "You're so mean! But thank you!!!" Kelly told hugging Torrie, happy Torrie approved of Randy.

"So how long are you for?" Kelly asked

Torrie smiled, "Well I don't know exactly, but I'm guessing for a long time!!!!!" She screamed, as Kelly's face lit up in astonishment, reaching out to hug Torrie again at her great news.

"Really?! That's great!! We can plan your wedding!! Oh my god! The wedding!! It's like, in two weeks!!!! AGHHH!!" Kelly shouted excitedly.

"I know!!" Torrie giggled, "I'll be Mrs. Wilson-Cena in two weeks! Oh my god!! I can't wait!!!!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Hey Honey, hey Kel" John spoke walking into the room.

"Hey baby!" Torrie spoke, being pulled into his arms, kissing him on the lips, greeting him hello.

"Hey meanie!" Kelly told.

"Well hey to you too sunshine" John joked, "So hows the reunion going? Please tell me its over soon." he told

"Well actually it is over" Kelly told, holding her phone in her hand as she read the message from Randy.

"What? Kel! Why?" Torrie asked in John's arms.

"Tor, I haven't seen Randy in hours. And besides I can tell John wants me to leave. So we'll catch up tomorrow."

"Great, it's already happening! My best friend is leaving me for a boy! Great, I better start looking for a new BFF." Torrie joked.

"You even try it and I'll kick John's ass to punish you"

"I'd like to see that" John chuckled

Kelly giggled and stepped up to hug Torrie, stepping on John's toes hard toget him to realease his grip on her.

"Thank you for moving" Kelly joked, hugging Torrie as they both laughed.

"Ow!!" John moaned

"Yeah, and that was just a preview." Kelly joked, walking for the door

"Bye Kel" Torrie spoke

"Bye Tor" Kelly told, leaving the room.

--------_**Randy's Locker Room**_-----

"Hey baby" Kelly spoke walking into Randy's locker room.

"Hey sexy" he said, welcoming her with a kiss.

"Baby, Torrie knows" Kelly told, with her eyes squinted.

"Knows what?"

"About us. I had to tell her. She's my best friend."

Randy chuckled, "Don't worry, John knows too."

"Really? Well I mean, I knew he figured it out, but did you tell him?"

"I had too, he kept teasing me to the point where I broke. I'm sorry honey" he told kissing her forehead.

"Its okay. I kinda feel a bit better now that she know, well they know. I hated sneaking around. Although I'll kinda miss the mystery in it." Kelly laughed.

"I know what you mean."

Kelly stared at Randy, "Baby I'm getting there, slowly. Torrie and Eve know. I mean I'm slowly warming up to telling everyone. I just need a little more time. Not much though. I promise soon"

"Kel, don't. It's okay. When you're ready, I'll be ready. I'm not rushing anything, I don't wanna screw this up. Trust me, I have a habit of messing up the best things that happen to me. And I really don't wanna do that with you. I love you way too much to hurt you. So I'm being patient. So take your time, I'll still be here when you are ready to let everyone know." Randy spoke, taking Kelly's hand in his, holding it tight.

Kelly smiled, "I love you Randy Orton"

"I love you too" he spoke, pulling Kelly closer to him, leaving no space between them, softly kissing her pink lips passionately.

**Next Time:** Torrie, John, Kelly, and Randy spend time together in St. Louis for the first time as couples. Also Torrie plans for her wedding which is closely approaching. Finally,Kelly and Randy tell Cowboy Bob Orton about there relationship.

_I know this chapter may have sucked, as I didn't know what to put in here LOL. But I promise the next one will be better than this, and I promise that the Kane/Kelly/Randy storyline will heat up and intensify soon. REALLY SOON! _


	5. Surprises Are Everywhere

**Chapter 5: Surprises Are Everywhere**

"You know you're going to have to them sooner or later Kel" Eve Torres spoke through the phone, coming into the living area of her boyfriend, Matt Hardy's home.

"I know, I know" Kelly said hastily, "It's not like we're intentionally keeping it a secret" she added.

Eve laughed softly as she plopped herself on the sofa, "Oh really.... then how come I had to find out by walking in on you and loverboy kissing in a basement of some arena?" she asked more so rhetorically than anything else.

"Well because you're nosy that's why" Kelly shot through the phone.

"I'm so not nosy! Matt is the nosy one" she defended herself, "Isn't that right babe" she said as he entered the room from the kitchen.

Matt nodded as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl he held, "That's me" he said.

Kelly chuckled softly hearing Matt's voice on the other end, "Must we not forget, sloth" she added.

Eve gasped playfully, "Watch your mouth there Barbie" she said in a fake warning tone, "Only I can insult Matt"

Kelly smiled as she laughed aloud, "I wasn't insulting him. I was just simply stating a fact"

Eve chuckled, "He's not a sloth" she defended, "A pig maybe, but not a sloth"

Kelly laughed again, walking over to her bed and sat down, allowing for one leg to dangle off the side, "My apologies" she said with sarcasm, "Tell the pig I'm sorry I called him a sloth" she said.

Eve laughed as she told Matt of Kelly's apology.

"Sorry, he doesn't accept" she said, "He says you can do better than that" she says laughing.

Kelly laughed before sighing, "What do you want me to do? Print a retraction in _Ego World _magazine?" Kelly offered.

Matt nodded, listening in on the call that Eve had just put on speaker.

"Yep, that's a winner" Eve spoke, "We expect it to be heartfelt and lengthy" she added.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I can barely think of one good word to describe Matt Hardy, let along come up with a article speaking good about him"

Matt frowned at her insulting remarks, "Well I wouldn't want an article from you anyway" he whined, "I'm sure it wouldn't be any god, a first grader would do better."

"Ohh boo!" Kelly said in a mocking whiny voice, "Build a bridge and jump off of it" she snapped back with a laugh.

Eve laughed, "Wow Matt, I think someone needs to get laid or something" Eve joked, "Cause she's sure acting like a real bitch"

"Okay.... going on to the next subject" Kelly said in a quick uneasy voice, changing the subject matter.

"No, actually that sounds like a good idea" Randy said as he entered where Kelly was, "What do you say we go to the bedroom and get started on that" he says, smirking really sexily.

Kelly laughed shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh thanks Eve, now I'll never get any sleep tonight" she teases.

"If all goes well I hope that would be the case" Randy says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Eve laughed from the other end of the phone, "Oh goody goody gosh Matt!" she said with mock excitement, "It looks as if cranky Kelly will be leaving soon"

"Oh!" Matt said acting as if this was exciting news.

Kelly frowned, sticking her tongue out at the phone, shooting a glance at Randy when she heard him chuckle softly.

"I wonder what mood she'll change into next?" Eve laughed.

"Hopefully Sweet Kelly" Matt suggests.

"You guys are having to much fun at my expense" Kelly complained, "I don't like this one bit" she chuckles.

"I know! She's going to be Seductress Kelly!" Eve shouts a little overjoyed

Randy nods, "Making all the Legend Killers desires come true" he adds to Eve's suggestion.

"Well of course Randy!" Eve says, realizing Kelly has her on speaker as well, "That is the sole purpose of Seductress Kelly" she laughs.

"I hate you" Kelly says plainly in the phone.

"Oh no Matt! It's Grumpy Kelly!" eve says in a scared tone.

"AHH!!!" Matt fakes a yell of terror.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now" Kelly says, "This phone call stopped being fun when I started getting picked on" Kelly said bitterly.

"Serves you right" Matt says, "You hurt me feelings" Matt says like a wounded and big eyed puppy, just begging to be given all the attention and pity.

"Oh please! Someone put him on a leash" Kelly says with a roll of her eyes.

"Why?" Matt asks curiously, "I'm not the bitch here" he retorts.

Kelly gasped, "I'll deal with you later mister!" she says faking her offense to his comment.

"Oh goodie! Remind to hide when you come" Matt said teasingly.

"Oh shut up"Kelly laughs, "Talk to you later Eve" she quickly adds.

"Yeah, talk to you later too." Eve says, gasping before she hung up, "Ooh!!! And don't forget, the sooner you tell everyone, the happier you'll be" Eve adds.

"I know" Kelly says sighing heavily, "I know"

"Good girl" Eve says as if she were complimenting a dog.

Kelly laughs before she closes the phone ending her conversation with her best friend.

"I'm really gonna have to get cooler friends" Kelly jokes as Randy comes over next to her, plopping down on the empty spot beside her.

"Tell me about it" he grins, "You think being y girlfriend would make you have cooler friends" he joked loosely.

Kelly nodded smiling big, "It might, if people actually knew we were dating"

"Good point" he chuckles, bending over to remove the shoes from his feet, preparing to go to sleep.

Kelly nods, watching Randy as he undresses, removing his socks and shirt, followed by his jeans. Kelly smiles, thinking to herself how lucky she is to have him. Not just that, but how lucky she is period. Kelly smiled even wider once he stepped out of his jeans, standing tall in black briefs.

Randy noticed her, and chuckled lovingly. "You like what you see" he teased, going to the other side of the bed and rose the covers to slide in next to Kelly.

"Of course I do" Kelly admits sheepishly, "Who wouldn't like getting to sleep in the same bed as you" she asks rhetorically.

"Again, you raise a good point" he says with a cocky grin.

Kelly smiled as she lowered herself flat on the bed, turning on her side to face Randy, "I always do" she laughs silently, "Night honey" she adds.

"Night sweetheart" he says, leaning in to kiss her on her lips gently, before nodding of to sleep.

------------------------------------------

Randy stood at the kitchen stove, spatula in hand, and apron draped around his neck that read kiss the cook.

He smiled as he moved the eggs around in the skillet, admiring his handy work he was performing in the kitchen.

_Ding!_

He looked over at the counter and noticed that the toast had finished, "I'm coming he muttered under his breath" quickly pacing over to grab the toast.

"Ow ow ow!" he winced repeatedly, grabbing the hot slices of bread with bare hands, dropping them violently on the plate at the table.

Randy smiled, proud of himself waltzing back over to remove the eggs from the heat. He placed them on a plate at the head of the table next to the pancakes he had prepared earlier, and then placed the rest on the second plate next to that one.

Randy tapped his fingers rapidly on the table, thinking to himself. _What else Randal? What else? _He asked himself, wanting to surprise the beautiful blond upstairs with an intimate breakfast for two.

"Juice!" he said as if he had just had an epiphany. He strutted over to the refrigerator, opening the the double doors and looked inside it quickly, "There you are!" he said once he spotted the orange juice, grabbing it, along with two glasses from the cupboard.

Randy placed the glasses down next to each plate, "And one for me" he said pouring the juice, "And one for you" he said finishing his pouring.

"What smells so good" Kelly said as she made her way down the stairs and in the kitchen, her hair freely placed in a messy ponytail and her body covered by a white tank and gray sweatpants.

"That would be me" Randy announced, coming back near the table after he put up the orange juice.

Kelly stared on at the table in surprise. She saw the vase full of flowers, ranging from daisies to lilies to roses and buttercups. Sitting on top of the table as well were two plates, both filled with eggs, pancakes, and toast. And to complete the lovely meal, two tall glasses of orange juice stood next to each plate.

Kelly smiled as bright as the sun, "You did all of this Randy?" she asked, still in total shock.

Randy nodded with a happy grin, "Of course I did baby" he said, walking to her seat and pulled it out for her, "Your seat madame" he said, gesturing for her to sit down.

Kelly giggled like a schoolgirl, walking to her seat, blushing once she sat down.

Randy smiled as he made his way to his chair, sitting down and scooting up to the table, quickly beginning to dig in to satisfy his hungry stomach.

Kelly did the same, and as soon as her taste buds met the food, she was in heaven.

"Oh my gosh Randy! This is so delicious baby" she said, her shock level increasing now.

_Who knew someone as deadly and vile in the ring could be so sweet and charming outside the ring.... not to mention be able to cook a breakfast that is to die for. _Kelly thought to herself as she continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it" he grinned, sipping on his orange juice, before he was interrupted by the ring of his cell.

"I'll get it baby" Kelly said, beginning to push on the table to get out of her chair, before Randy beat her to it.

"No, you it and eat" he spoke encouragingly, "This is for you baby, so enjoy it" he says, before rushing to answer the phone.

Within a matter a minutes, Randy came back ito the room. He expression was a ot less happier than it had been earlier.

Kelly looked up from the sink after she dumped her plate in there, when she heard his feet shuffling, "Who was on the baby" she asked, "And again, thanks the breakfast was delicious honey" she added, before her face filled with worry seeing his expression.

"We're dead" he simply said.

Kelly forced a single laugh, turning her body around now, leaning back against the sink. "What?" she said curiously.

"We have less than five minutes to get your stuff out of my house" he said bluntly, running his hand over his face and through his hair, beginning to panic.

Kelly's jaw dropped, "What! You fix me a great breakfast and now you kick me out!" Kelly says in shock.

"Kel..." Randy says before she speaks again.

"Good thing I didn't have sex with you, you might of just decided to leave yourself instead of kicking me out" she griped.

"Kelly!" he snapped, "We don't have time for this." he said quickly, "My dad is on his way... and he should be here..." he stopped.

Kelly and Randy both turned there heads towards the front door, looks of worry and unease on their faces.

"Now" Randy finishes, his voice cracking with nervousness.


End file.
